Hollyleaf's Second Chance
by Burrfrost
Summary: Hollyleaf is reincarnated into one of Dovewing's kits, Hollykit. Dovewing has had kits with Tigerheart in secret; Hollykit, Treekit, Stormkit and Creamkit. I've skipped ahead several moons. Hollyleaf is given a second chance to form a new life, but not let anyone know about her past life, not even her brothers. Rated T just in case.
1. The Prologue

Prologue

Hollyleaf carried the mouse she caught and dropped it on StarClan's fresh-kill pile.

Bluestar approached her with a glint of hapiness in her eyes.

"Yes?" Asked Hollyleaf.

"Would you like to be reincarnated?" Bluestar asked with joy in her tone.

"No way!" Hollyleaf exclaimed.

Bluestar looked disappointed, but Hollyleaf called, "I meant I can't believe it! Of course! In your face, Hawkfrost!"

Bluestar's eyes twinkled with joy and relief.

"But," she warned.

"You can't tell _anyone_."

Hollyleaf's eyes drooped.

"OK." She mewed, crestfallen.

"Glad you understand." Bluestar mewed.

Hollyleaf nodded.

A sharp pain passed through her, and she found herself being born to Dovewing and Tigerheart.

So, I will be making more soon, hope u enjoyed!


	2. A kit reborn

Hollykit blinked her eyes open for the first time.

She stared at Creamkit. His white pelt glistened, and she saw Bumblestripe stare with hostile eyes at his former mate, Dovewing.

Hollykit blinked at him and shuffled closer to her new mother.

Her memory of Hollyleaf was fuzzy, she could hardly remember a thing about it.

A golden tabby and a white tom with blue eyes kept on sniffing at her.

Hollykit struggled to remember their names.

Lionfire, no. Lionflame? Oh! Lion_blaze_!

And the medicine cat, Jaywing? Jay... Jayfeather!

They were her brothers!

Hollykit's memory of Hollyleaf became fresher than ever.

She stretched her eyes wide open at the sight of them.

"Do you really think so?" Lionblaze whispered cautiously to Jayfeather.

"Why else would she have stretched her eyes open really wide when she saw us?" Jayfeather snapped.

Panic surged through Hollykit.

They couldn't know!

"Hollyleaf?" Lionblaze whispered to Hollykit.

"Who's Hollyleaf?" Hollykit pretended she didn't know what they were talking about.

"Cinderheart didn't remember." Jayfeather reminded Lionblaze as his eyes turned dull with grief.

Lionblaze's eyes glowed briefly, but then it vanished.

He shook his head.

"I don't know." He mewed.

"I just don't know.

Hollykit watched with disappointment as her two brothers, or, former brothers anyway, padded out of the nursery.

Lionblaze snatched one more glance at her, then turned around, tail brushing on the ground, toward the warriors' den.

Dovewing stirred in her nest.

"Hollykit?" She mewed softly.

"Oh, you've opened your eyes!" She meowed, her tone in a whisper.

Hollykit's eyes brimmed with energy.

"Can I go out?" She pleaded.

Dovewing shook her head gingerly as she curled her tail over Hollykit's new siblings.

"Wait till your brothers wake up." She purred quietly.

"OK." Dovewing huffed, bored and crestfallen.

She curled up beside Dovewing's warm body, and drifted to sleep.

**Please review! I will be making more chapters soon, though!**


	3. Kit Life

**Urunimi: Thanks for noticing that. I, too, also discovered that. And thanks for the help for my story writing. The only reason Hollykit remembered is because there is a prophecy that explains why in this chapter...**

Chapter 2

Hollykit was shaken awake by Creamkit. He and her brothers were fully awake, an energetic gleam in their eyes.

"So who's the father?" Asked Ivypool, padding into the nursery.

Hollykit noticed that her belly was rounder than ever.

She must be stuffing her face with fresh-kill.

"So when will you be moving into the nursery?" Dovewing asked her sister, trying to change the subject.

"What?" Ivypool asked, rather taken aback.

"Who's the father of _your _kits?" Dovewing mewed.

"Toadstep." Ivypool replied, an edge to her voice.

Hollykit noticed her belly was _very _round with kits. From moons of medicine cat training as Hollyleaf, Hollykit realized Ivypool's kits were due in a few minutes. Or maybe a few seconds.

Ivypool collapsed, writhing in pain.

"MY KITS ARE COMING!" She screeched.

Hollykit gasped.

Something was wrong. Something was _very _wrong.

**Ooh! A cliffhanger! Will Ivypool survive her kitting? Will her kits survive? Will Hollykit's secret be revealed to the Clans? Find out next time on, HOLLYLEAF'S SECOND CHANCE! please review!**


	4. Memories

**Urunami: Yeah, I know. But hey, it's fiction! Anything could happen!**

**Everyone: You know the: "OK." Dovewing huffed, bored and crestfallen. It was actually Hollykit that was supposed to be saying that.**

Chapter 3

Hollykit's mind flashed. How did she know those kits were coming that soon? And how come no cat noticed until now? Maybe something, or some _cat _in that matter, hid Ivypool's round belly from the rest of the Clans?

Hollykit remembered something. She remembered falling in love with Firepaw, and getting her throat ripped out by Clawface, and then Mapleshade in the battle against the Dark Forest. She also remembered falling in love with Fireheart, and then getting her leg crumpled on the Thunderpath. She remembered getting killed by a badger while defending Sorreltail while she gave birth. She remembered falling in love with Crowfeather, having to leave the role as a medicine cat behind, and watch her mentor gasp her final breath. She remembered having to do all the medicine cat duties while her mentor just relaxed around everywhere, telling cats crazy prophecies. She remembered giving Bluefur the prophecy; You are fire, Bluefur, and you will blaze through the forest. But beware! Even the most powerful flames can be destroyed by water. She remembered retiring to the Elders' den and letting her apprentice take over.

All of a sudden, she forgot who Hollyleaf was. Who _was _Hollyleaf anyway? And why did Hollykit have all the memories of all the past ThunderClan medicine cats?


	5. Dark Shadow

**Urunimi: Sorry I spelled your name wrong... and, anyway, the reason she knew they were medicine is because the medicine cats knew they were medicine cats, right? And she had their memories!**

Chapter 4

Hollykit watched as a spasm rippled through Ivypool's body. Ivypool then stretched her jaws open wide as a shadow flew out, and vanished.

"How come no one noticed?" Dovewing asked her sister.

"The shadow hid my belly from everyone including me, until now!"

A kit's shadow slithered out of Ivypool.

"Are you sure it was Toadstep that was the father?" Dovewing asked Ivypool.

"No." Ivypool admitted.

The shadowy she-cat turned less like a shadow, and more like a solid figure, though she still had that little tint of it in her body. She rippled like water, and then took on a solid figure. She was pure black, and her eyes were a flaming white. They looked as though on fire.

"Ivypool?" Whitewing, Dovewing and Ivypool's mother, mewed as she padded up to them.

"Are you OK?"

"Perfectly... fine." Ivypool groaned in between breaths.

A shadowy tom flopped out beside Ivypool, and Hollykit just now noticed that Jayfeather and his apprentice Lilypaw were there, helping Ivypool along.

"Just two more." Jayfeather reassured Ivypool, worry glittering in his eyes.

"Oh! OH!" Screeched Ivypool as another kit, then another tumbled out of her quivering body.

"It's going to be alright, now. It's over." Lilypaw told her, a sheathed paw smoothing the fur on her spine.

"So who's the _real _father to these kits?" Dovewing demanded.

"Three she-cats and a tom." Ivypool mewed exhaustively.

"You didn't answer my question." Dovewing snapped.

"I said; _who is the father_?"

Ivypool hesitated for a moment, then replied.

"Hawkfrost."

**I know Hawkfrost died in The Last Hope. Hawkfrost came back to life just one day after The Last Hope, and Ivypool and him fell in love... I know, that violates ****_so _****many laws of Warrior Cats!**


	6. Apprentice at Last

**Urunimi: The dark shadow was in Ivypool because when she 'mated' with Hawkfrost, part of his evil soul entered her and the kits. Sounds a bit childish, but it's the only thing I could think of.**

Chapter 5

"Hollykit, come forward." Bramblestar meowed.

Hollykit padded over to where the brown-furred leader was waiting, his amber eyes gleaming.

Sunlight dappled his pelt, and the stones surrounding the camp reflected it.

"From this moment on you will be known as Hollypaw." Mewed Bramblestar.

Hollypaw padded over to Treepaw, Stormpaw and Creampaw, her brothers.

"Hollypaw, your mentor will be Ambertail. Ambertail is a very strong warrior and I hope she will pass on her skills down to you." Bramblestar meowed.

Hollypaw bounded over to Ambertail, her heart thumping against her chest with excitement.

She touched noses with Ambertail.

"I'll teach you everything I know, I can promise you that." Ambertail whispered.

"Treepaw, your mentor will be Dewfur, Creampaw, Snowpelt, and Stormpaw, Dustpelt." Bramblestar informed them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

The world seemed to hold its breath as Hollypaw and Ambertail stared at the snow-kissed, stone-gray mountains. It was beautiful.

"That just about ends our tour." Ambertail sighed.

"I never knew our territory was so big!" Hollypaw breathed, then remembered that she did, she remembered Hollyleaf just enough to know that ThunderClan's territory was vast.

"Ivypool's kits will be apprenticed soon." Ambertail mewed.

"I wonder what kind of warriors they'll make?"

"Jayfeather needs an apprentice." Hollypaw meowed, remembering how she had the memories of all the past medicine cats.

"Oh, yes!" Ambertail exclaimed.

"Shadowkit's nose is always poking into the medicine den, Jayfeather has _got _to choose her!"

_Not if I get there first! ThunderClan needs a medicine cat that is really good at it! And I'm just the cat! Though last time I decided not to, I _must _do it this time!_ Hollypaw thought.

She and Ambertail padded through the forest. Large clumps of fronds and ferns stuck beside the trees like burrs, while the colorful leaves crunched under their paws.

_Hollypaw!_ A voice whispered.

Hollypaw kept on following Ambertail in the direction of the camp, but listened to the mysterious voice intently.

_The holly's leaves will grow and grow, but they lose their color when there is snow._


	7. A Death in the Nursery

Urunimi: You'll find out soon...

UmbreonRocks: Perhaps! Or maybe not...

Chapter 6

Hollypaw pondered her thoughts. Would she die in leaf-bare? She could only guess.

A white flash snapped Hollypaw back to reality. Glittering amber eyes darted around the moonlit clearing, sending shudders down Hollypaw's spine. She was far too tired to recognize the mysterious cat, but watched as the tom crept into the nursery. She heard a high-pitched squeal, and the cat raced out of the moonlight draped nursery and licked the blood off his muzzle. He acted innocent as he padded into the nursery, a look of purely faked shock smeared on his white, furry face. Hollypaw followed him, and recoiled in horror once she saw Ivypool's dead kit. It was Darkkit. Blood poured from a gash in his throat, trickling down his body and staining the white splotches on his black-furred body.

"Oh, my precious kit!" Wailed Ivypool.

The white cat was gone, and all Hollypaw saw was a faint trail of blood, staining the evergreen grass.

"What in the name of StarClan is going on?" Spat Bramblestar as he walked in, a look of sleepiness on his mud-brown face. He stopped dead in his tracks once he saw Darkkit.

"No, StarClan, you don't have to be this cruel!" He whispered.

Hollypaw opened her mouth to tell Bramblestar what she saw, but then saw Snowpelt sheathing and unsheathing his claws multiple times. _What is he _doing_?_ Hollypaw thought.

Snowpelt's ears twitched.

Was _he _Darkkit's murderer?


	8. Medicine Cats

**Urunimi: Now, don't go jumping to conclusions! (-;**

**UmbreonRocks: Mwahaha!**

Chapter 7

"You want to become my apprentice, Hollypaw?" Jayfeather queried, his blind blue eyes searching her, Hollypaw wasn't sure why, he was blind, he wouldn't find anything.

"Well, I guess... I mean, Lilypaw quit and became Cherryfur's apprentice. How much do you already know about herbs?" Jayfeather mewed, his voice shaking.

Hollypaw searched her memories of all the past medicine cats.

"Uh, willow to prevent puking, um, uh, marigold to help infected wounds and prevent infection, borage to help milk arrive in queens and ease fevers, cobwebs to stop bleeding, alder bark to ease toothaches..." She mewed before Jayfeather cut her off.

"How do you know all this?" He interrupted.

Hollypaw knew she couldn't tell a single soul about what she knew.

"I uh, observed you?" Hollypaw mewed, her voice rising in pitch.

She cringed when she saw the look of disbelief on the medicine cat's piercing blue eyes, but to her relief he didn't challenge her any further.

"You have quite a good memory for herbs, it seems." Jayfeather mumbled before padding out into the sunlit clearing, his light gray pelt gleaming.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Thank you!" Hollypaw squealed. She was the medicine cat apprentice!

"So Hollypaw," mewed Jayfeather as the two got comfortable in the medicine den.

"I'm going to start with the easiest thing." He meowed.

"Cobwebs-"

"Are good to stop bleeding." Hollypaw interrupted him, flicking her tail at the silky cobwebs, her black fur brushing lightly against it.

"I mean, come on! Even the daftest kit knows that!" She meowed.

Jayfeather looked at her sternly, his blue gaze drifting from her to the floor of the medicine den.

"Let's see if you can do better." He challenged, his mouth curving into a cat smile.

"Bring it on!" Hollypaw mewed, her voice echoing around the den.

"What is Celandine good for?" He queried.

"It soothes damaged eyes." Hollypaw answered confidently, her evergreen eyes gleaming with confidence.

"You may even be ready for your full name." Jayfeather murmured, his tone a whisper.

Hollypaw bounced up and down with excitement.

"So when do we go to the Moonpool?" She asked.

"In a few sunrises." Jayfeather answered her with a slight laugh in his mew.

Hollypaw smiled. Jayfeather usually never had a sense of humor!

Then her thoughts traced back to the prophecy as she saw Snowpelt glaring at her.

What was he trying to accomplish by gawking at her?


	9. Moonpool

Chapter 8

Hollypaw bounced up and down with excitement as she and Jayfeather met up with the other medicine cats.

"So, Hollypaw, I presume?" Mothwing asked, a look of astonishment on her golden face.

"Why..." Hollypaw began.

"The battle with the Dark Forest." Mothwing meowed quickly, her brilliant amber eyes twisted with amazement and suspicion.

"What about it?" Hollypaw queried, curiosity overtaking her.

"It... it made me believe in StarClan. All the cats' spirits coming out of their bodies, it... it was weird." Mothwing muttered uncomfortably.

"C'mon, Hollypaw! This was to the Moonpool!" Littlecloud chimed.

The medicine cats came across a sparkling, crystalline pool, the moon reflecting off of it and the stars glittering in it.

"This is it." Willowshine whispered to Hollypaw.

Willowshine... why did that name sound familiar?

"Go ahead. Touch your nose to it." Invited Kestrelflight warmly.

Hollypaw bent down to the shimmering pool, and lightly touched her nose to it. It was ice-cold.

"Hollypaw..." whispered Bluestar.

Hollypaw gasped as she saw flashing lights. She saw Snowpelt, as a leader, Bramblestar and Squirrelflight dead, she saw blood circled around Snowpelt/star, and she nearly cried when she saw Dovewing and her siblings laying next to a crimson river, dead.

"No!" Screeched Hollypaw, and then she awoke by the Moonpool, thrashing her limbs.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Snowpelt watching her. She flung her head in his direction, but, he had vanished.


	10. Almost Dead

Chapter 9

"Hollypaw, is it truly your wish to become a medicine cat?" Jayfeather asked.

Hollypaw took a deep breath.

"Yes." She mewed.

"OK, then by the powers of StarClan I give you your full medicine cat name." Jayfeather meowed, his blind blue eyes trailing off to a white pelt moving amongst the bushes that dotted the moor. Though Hollypaw knew Jayfeather couldn't see it, she knew he could somewhat sense it.

"From this moment on, Hollypaw, you will be known as-" Jayfeather was cut off by dark, ghostly figures flanking Snowpelt as they padded out of the bushes, claws unsheathed and teeth bared.

"Run!" Screeched Kestrelflight, bolting in the direction of the WindClan camp.

One of the ghosts gave chase, and Hollypaw watched them run until they were barely specks outlined against the soft, red light that was the break on dawn. Orange light streamed across the sky in a line as the small, white-yellow sun began to rise.

Hollypaw and Jayfeather pelted through the moor, not stopping when they trod on thorns and sharp patches of nettle.

They burst into the ThunderClan camp, and started plucking out all the thorns on their soft, delicate pads, wincing at the pain they were receiving from pulling them out do roughly.

Trickles of blood poured out of the gashes scraped on Hollypaw's pads, and she licked them clean, grinding her teeth at the sting it brought.

Snowpelt burst through the thorn barrier behind them, panting. He padded up to Hollypaw and whispered in her ear.

"Tell _anyone _and I'll kill Shadowkit next."


	11. Snowpelt's Revenge

Chapter 10

As the next half moon came, Hollypaw was truly ready to become a full medicine cat and receive her warrior name.

"Then by the powers of StarClan," Jayfeather was just about to finish up his sentence when Snowpelt sauntered over, sitting down in between all the medicine cats.

"Snowpelt, what are you doing here?" Willowshine hissed through gritted teeth.

Snowpelt flicked his gaze back and forth between the medicine cats, his dark amber gaze resting on Hollypaw.

"Honestly, do you not want me to get my full name? Is that what your problem is?"Hollypaw spat at him, unsheathing her claws halfway.

Snowpelt shook his head, scooting closer to her.

He leaned over once he was close enough and placed a claw on her throat.

"Please! You can't kill a medicine cat!" Hollypaw pleaded, but Snowpelt just chuckled, leaning over to whisper something in her ear.

"I know who you really are," he whispered, so soft that no other cat could hear him. So faint, that his breath tickled her ear, sending a shudder down her trembling spine.

He shifted his legs so he was trapping her, and he drew his bared teeth closer to her neck. Hollypaw looked frantically at the other medicine cats, knowing that if they tried to help they'd be sliced in half by Snowpelt. But instead of going for her neck, his gaze drifted up to her eyes, and he placed a single claw near her left one. Hollypaw gasped and stuttered, trying to speak, but she was so utterly horrified that she could barely breath.

"Why are you hesitating?" she hardly managed to croak out. Snowpelt chuckled, and licked her nose playfully.

"You are quite a pretty she-cat, aren't you?" he murmured quietly. Hollypaw noticed Jayfeather pricking his ears, but the other medicine cats seemed to back up, unsure of themselves.

"It would be simply awful if you had kits. Medicine cats aren't supposed to," Snowpelt meowed so softly that Hollypaw wasn't sure she had heard him correctly.

Jayfeather sighed.

"You will be known as Hollyberry," he mewed impatiently, then closing his blind blue eyes briefly.

Snowpelt noticed the other medicine cats fleeing for their lives, and Jayfeather bolted back to the forest.

"Don't worry, Hollyberry! I'm telling Bramblestar!" he called over his shoulder.

Snowpelt hesitated before pinning Hollythorn down and leaning in so close that they were breathing the same air.

He whispered something dreadfully sickening, "now that we're alone..."

Ooh, a cliffhanger! Hope you guys enjoyed! I think this was my best chapter yet! What do you guys think? Please review! -Burrfrost


End file.
